Threads of the Spider's Web
by Cynster
Summary: Kurama finally gets his feelings out for Hiei, but an innocent bystander sees the declaration and soon decides after seeing Hiei's lack of interest that he might give it a shot. Love triangle between Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke.
1. Chapter 1

Threads of the Spider's Web

Hello all! I hope you will all enjoy yet another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction. I'd love any reviews or suggestions, so without further adu, I present to you my romance: Threads of the Spider's Web

This is going to be a love triangle between boys (Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama), and if you have any objections, you know which directional browser button to press to return to the previous page. Thank you.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story. They are all fictional and the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

-----------------------

The rain padded softly against the window as a pair of bright garnet eyes stared out into the darkness. The rain streamed, thousands of specks running wildly, tickling the grim demon watching them.

"Hiei?" a voice called. It was Boton. "Hiei are you going to eat? There's plenty here!"

How often had he eaten in front of them? Human food, though tempting, wasn't the remedy for his strange sensation as he clouded the glass with his breath. He shook his head darkly, narrowing his eyes at the question as if it had been answered before.

By the look Boton had, it most certainly had been answered before and was soon forgotten as she joined the others to eat. Hiei didn't care. His soft tuffs of bangs were soon brushed back by a slender hand before the koorime returned to his watch. Usually he let his bangs hang loose over his lids, but the glass and bangs combined began to irritate him.

Kurama soon joined him, as expected, whenever Hiei was near the group, Kurama could not be far away. He sat on the floor beside Hiei's perch at the window sill. His favorite person…Kurama smiled softly, happily situated. He never quite understood Hiei as well as he would like, but by all things green he would try.

"Hiei.." Kurama addressed, gently turning the koorime's attention to him.

"Yes, Kurama?" the other answered crisply.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hiei turned suddenly, a little unprepared for such a silly question from one of the most intelligent people of his acquaintance. His eyes flashed impatiently. "That's irrelevant."

"You don't know why I'm bringing it up, Hiei. It may not be. Don't be so quick to assume.." Kurama replied softly.

"Then what is it?" came the fire demon's quick response.

"I wanted to know if….you thought it would rain long."

"Yes… I think that," Hiei said before turning back to the window silently.

"Thanks," came the tender response, knowing he would have to try again some other time.

A bright smile and many others flashed into the room as the rest joined them. Kurama looked a little down, but really, he always had that sort of look to him, so none of them were terribly worried. Yukina and Kuwabara sat together as well as Keiko and Yusuke. Until Boton trailed behind them and sat on one side, they were all perfectly paired in Kurama's mind, open or not. His eyes shifted silently to the one he had loved all along. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone had found out by now. It was really that obvious.

"Hiei…" that oh so familiar voice called once more.

Hiei turned again to Kurama. "Yes?"

"Could you help me clean up? I'll be more than happy to return the favor later."

"…."

Another voice broke in before Hiei could think of an appropriate excuse. This one was Yusuke's, a little sympathetic.

"Hey, I'll help, Kurama! Don't worry about that grump," he laughed.

Hiei looked away again; he had once again avoided confrontation with Kurama. For days it seemed Kurama was trying to start something deep. Hiei was deep enough without the weight of Kurama's problems. Of course if they were important, Hiei would lend an ear, but as they weren't (he assumed, considering Kurama's trouble to spit them out) he wasn't about to invite it.

-------------------------------------

Kurama frowned, cleaning their food mess alongside Yusuke. Why…why did everything go wrong? Yusuke rarely _asked_ to help around the house. It was too much to bear. He would face Hiei whether he invited it or not. He would force the conversation if he had to.

"Yusuke, I'll return in a moment, I need to speak with Hiei," he replied.

The kitsune trailed off to find Hiei no longer at the sill. "Did you see where Hiei went?" he asked the others. Blankly, they told him the direction of where the young demon had headed off to, Kurama quickly following that path.

Hiei was finally cornered at the end of the hall, his garnet eyes flashing wildly at Kurama's approach, a sort of warning. "Yes?" the long awaited answer came, unwillingly as it was.

Kurama grasped Hiei's shoulders tightly, as the koorime stood tense. "Hiei…"

"Spit it out, fox!" the sharp response came soon cut off by a pair of dainty Kurama lips.

Yusuke turned from the mess and went to find Kurama. The "moment" had passed, and he was wondering if Kurama had just stuck him with the chores. He walked into the room where the group was talking, soon silenced at his entrance and blandly directing him where the other two had gone. They quietly pondered what was going on, but it wasn't intriguing enough to look into it other than the occasional glance in that direction.

Yusuke, a little ticked he had been left with the chores, turned the corner and saw the two of them pressing soft kisses on tender lips and other facial features down to the neck. Hiei's were like kitten kisses, fragile, anxious, while Kurama's were gentle, smooth, wider. Yusuke blinked, his face rosy.

"That has to be the sexiest scene I could have ever imagined!" he said aloud, a grin wide. And more importantly from Kurama and Hiei? They both seemed so…rational…what was going on?

Hiei narrowed his eyes almost immediately after Yusuke's entrance, glared at Kurama and exited, leaving the somewhat confused kitsune to stand abashed. Hiei passed Yusuke, the spirit detective gaping at the demon, and returned to the main room as if nothing had happened.

Yusuke's attention returned to Kurama, and immediately walked over to ask what was going on as politely as he could. He had no idea what was going on, but he was about to find out. Something he would later wish had not been done in the first place.

--------------------

Well! That's the end of that chapter throws scarf behind back How did you like it? Any suggestions or ideas would be appreciated Also, let me know if I'm getting out of character. I try, but I'm not perfect.

Thank you so much for reading…


	2. The Confusion

I noticed a few things I could have improved on in that chapter. Ah, but live and learn, eh?

Thank you for your review! A review a day, keeps the typo demon at bay!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, sillies!

------------------------

Kurama was sitting beside Yusuke outside drinking a cup of cocoa. Yusuke looked over to the other quietly, still unsure of the emotional battle that had occurred. They both looked so happy together…why had it ended just because he had said something silly? It wasn't Kurama's fault. The kitsune choked down more liquid continuing to transform his fury at Yusuke's interruption to personal despair, down-right confusing the spirit detective. A hand touched Kurama's shoulder, immediately getting jolted away. Yusuke stepped back, seeing through his friend's mask. Well…the only thing left to do was make things right between them again. It was just a joke. Hiei would understand. Yusuke chuckled at that thought, completely wrong. Of the two of them, Hiei would have been the one to take it personally and Kurama more likely to shrug it off.

Yusuke got up and went to find the fire demon, proving to be harder than he had first thought. After hours of searching, nearly giving up, sometimes feeling that the search might be enough to prove he was sorry, he finally found Hiei watching him look for the koorime on Genkai's roof, looking thoroughly amused. That seemed kind of odd…he didn't look angrier than usual, or embarrassed at all… Yusuke shrugged and joined him with a quick jump.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke's closing in on him and leaned back very slightly, bristled. Yusuke laughed and sat beside him, wondering how the heck he was going to bring the subject up. He wasn't one for relationship advice, and though he thought he was one of the first to suspect the both being a couple, he didn't know how to go about it. It wasn't open yet… It was like taboo.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke greeted cheerfully, clearly oblivious to what had happened earlier according to Hiei's evaluation of his friend's carefree smile.

"Hello detective. What do you want?" Hiei asked indifferently, also seeming to shrug off the previous incident.

Yusuke smiled widely. "I didn't know that you and Kurama were a couple…what's-"

Hiei cut him off by simply getting up.

Yusuke gaped, "Hey wait! Well, what happened?"

"You happened, Yusuke." Hiei muttered before darting away.

The spirit detective's eye twitched, frustrated. It had taken him that long to track Hiei down, and then the demon up and left. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt, but why beat around the bush when Hiei had been caught red handed? Yusuke just didn't understand.

------------------

Hiei sighed sitting in a tree…for once able to reflect in silence. What the hell had just happened?...He sighed, replaying it in his mind.

"_Hiei.." a certain kitsune whimpered._

"_Yes, Kurama?" He answered patiently._

"_What are you thinking about?" the fox stalled._

_Hiei was trying to think. How could he think with that whimpering? "That's irrelevant."_

"_You don't know why I'm bringing it up, Hiei. It may not be. Don't be so quick to assume.." Kurama rambled._

"_Then what is it?" he asked, growing weary of his friend's running in circles in words._

"_I wanted to know if….you thought it would rain long," the fox lied horribly._

"_Yes… I think that," Hiei said, giving up on listening._

"_Thanks," came the tender response, Hiei knowing he would try again sooner rather than later._

"_Hiei…" that oh so familiar voice called once more. _

_Hiei turned again to Kurama trying to be civil. "Yes?"_

"_Could you help me clean up? I'll be more than happy to return the favor later," he asked, more than happy to chat life away with his best friend._

"…"

_Another voice broke in before Hiei could think of an appropriate excuse. This one was Yusuke's, a little sympathetic. The voice of a great chatterbox…It wasn't what Kurama wanted, but rather what he deserved._

From there…what did he do wrong? Hiei sighed, a little annoyed. Alright, he admitted he liked the fox boy; they had always been very close, but something made Hiei a little apathetic about it. It was uninteresting. Maybe it was interesting for the fox, but certainly not for him. Whining…and whimpering, like a lost puppy, it just got on Hiei's last nerve. It didn't come across as cute, and maybe a little bit for caring, but ever since this week started, the deep talking had stopped, and the trailing drawing out words he loathed had begun. And then there was the cornering. Hiei wrinkled his nose thinking about it. Alright, he was attracted to the fox. Who wouldn't be? He had no way to explain his emotions. They were just and true, but not what the fox wanted. This was a sign of their playfulness getting serious. He had just been in it for the warmth and fun. It was fun to be with Kurama, but would he live his life with him? Kurama always talked about the future, always resolving that Hiei would be his mate.

But what if Hiei didn't want that? He had never said that because he did care for Kurama. He felt so young…so pushed into it. But to break Kurama's heart in two (yes, he broke Kurama's heart many times before) would make him lose his best friend forever. Forever. The thought made Hiei sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his knees as he sat. A hand patted him on the back, catching the deeply reflective koorime off-guard. Hiei shot a fist almost instantly, a little off, missing Yusuke's grinning face. Did he live to rub everything in his face?

"A swing and a miss!" Yusuke laughed, getting hit in the shoulder that time.

Yusuke rubbed his arm a little, the hit kind of playful, but still stinging. Hiei faced him quietly. His eyes were piercing into Yusuke's flaring at the boy.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled lowly.

Yusuke smirked sitting next to Hiei, "I want you to hear me out is all. I want to make things right between you and Kurama- And if you run off again, I'll tackle you and see if you're ticklish!"

Yusuke felt brilliant with that thread, though Hiei looked a little confused at the last part. Hiei figured it wasn't good with that devious smirk on Yusuke's face, but he had already decided he wasn't going to argue with ignorance. Even if it had consequences.

"Shoot," the smaller demon beckoned darkly.

Yusuke's mischeivious grin faded into a serious expression. "You weren't really upset at what I said were you?"

The fire demon frowned, "I didn't want Kurama to get the wrong idea."

Yusuke looked blankly at Hiei, "The wrong idea that you care about him? You left him pretty shell shocked, bud."

Hiei glanced elsewhere, "It's better in the long run. Detective, I've got my reasons, why don't you just sit back and trust me?"

Yusuke frowned, "You're running in circles with Kurama because of your pride!"

Every part of that sentence hit Hiei hard. Running in circles! That was just what he had accused the fox of doing… His pride was nothing to be ashamed of, however, and it was spoken as if it was.

"It's not my pride, Yusuke," came the final quiet response.

"Then you're a coward.." Yusuke said seriously.

Hiei shot a piercing look directly in Yusuke's brown eyes. "I don't want to hurt him, but there's no other way."

That last sentence confused the spirit detective. Did Hiei just mean to say he didn't like Kurama that way? But what about all the kissing? He seemed to enjoy himself then. Yusuke was very confused, and decided to get to the bottom of it.

-----------------

Hee hee, so how do you like it so far? I'm updating this as frequently as I can. And I'm excited about how this is turning out. It's still going to have Yusuke/Hiei, but it's a little slow (though steadily gaining ground, making me very anxious) I decided to start out with Kurama/Hiei because they are already very close and obvious in the series. Eventually it'll get really interesting. And I put "angst" in for a reason. That's going to take even longer, but…eh. It'll get here sooner than you think.

Reviews love. I'm so serious. I read one review and just finished this chapter at lightning speed.


	3. Kiss

Thank you once more for the beautiful reviews! I'm blushing :D

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, vile otaku :O

--------------------------------------------------

Yusuke sat beside Hiei quietly, trying to read the little fire demon the best he could. His hand reached out for Hiei's and gave a warm squeeze accompanied by a sympathetic smile.

"No one's making you choose him. You don't have to, Hiei," Yusuke said.

Hiei looked away tugging his hand from Yusuke's, a flush burning his cheeks. That was so embarrassing. Why would the detective be so…..embarrassing to him? So weak… He stuck his hands under his legs as he sat to be sure they weren't grabbed again. Instead the sneaky detective looped him around the neck with his arm dragging Hiei uncomfortably close to him.

"You're so tense, Hiei! Did someone shove a stick up your ass or have you been this way since you were aware of yourself!" Yusuke asked, getting shoved away unsuccessfully, "You were so loose with Kurama….or you looked it anyway…actually, even then you looked like spiders were crawling up your back just a little."

Hiei broke free and glared venomously. "Why do you care? I am what I am."

Yusuke laughed heartily, "You're such a little punk. You may pretend to be hard and crunchy on the outside, but you're definitely soft and mushy deep down. I can tell,"

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously, "I am not!"

Yusuke smirked and tackled the unsuspecting koorime to the ground, tickling the whole way down. The fire demon couldn't help but laugh, as much as he tried to stiffen and squirm away in rotation.

"Say mercy!" Yusuke laughed, tickling Hiei's belly, as the koorime shook his head forcefully. The tickling continued and the order was repeated until the hysterical Hiei coughed up a tiny mercy.

Yusuke smiled widely at Hiei pinned under him. Hiei looked a little worn, happy, and furious all at once. He felt so dizzy and giddy of all feelings. He leaned in for a soft tender kiss eyes locked onto Yusuke's. He really was a wicked demon, revenge ever so sweet.

Yusuke jumped off of him wildly. "Damn Hiei! Now that wasn't even fair!"

Hiei smirked looking a little smug, "I think it was deserving."

With that, the koorime leapt off the roof and darted away, leaving the detective to his mystery and trap.

--------------------------------

Sorry it's taken so long to update, and that this one is so short. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, so I'm going to cut the chapters down a little shorter and hopefully get a chapter done a day if I can. Or every other day.

Thanks again for your reviews. I love them so.


	4. Avoiding the Fester is Better

Ah….so many reviews! I'm touched I'll go ahead and finish one more small chapter for your support.

Again and this applies to all my chapters: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you.

-----------------

Hiei walked quietly up to Kurama, eyes dull and uninterested. The redhead looked up quietly from his drink caustically. Hiei's lip curved into an effortless emotionless smirk. It couldn't even be called a smirk. It was more like a humoring acknowledgement.

"Fox," the demon spoke, deliberately putting his presence out there for him, though he knew he was noticed.

"Hiei," the cold reply came.

Hiei's sharp eyes turned to Kurama softening only a little. He meant his friend no harm. He only wanted to put out his intentions in the open. Kurama looked very unwilling, but Hiei could not easily forget Kurama's unwanted attention.

"Why do you set yourself up?" came the dark question, a little of Hiei's gut or aura emphasized in the accusation.

Kurama glared at the little demon, his aura rising slowly. It was subtle, but enough for a warning. "Am I setting myself up? I pour my heart out to you, and you actually accep-"

"I did NOT accept," the demon hissed viciously, "I saved you the fall."

Kurama looked hurt and positively livid. In fact, he cast the cup aside, breaking it and closing in on Hiei darkly.

"So you could push," he said as shoved the demon in emphasis, "me off later!"

Hiei frowned. "You set yourself up. As a friend I had no choice."

Kurama glared caustically, "You're no friend of mine if you can play my feelings that way!"

Hiei looked away. He was hurt by that, but to say he actually enjoyed the attention would cause it to deepen and fester.

"You can take your damn attentions and as they say here, stick them where the sun doesn't shine!" Kurama growled.

Hiei almost looked comical, a very small hint of a smirk curving. He found it very amusing that both Yusuke and Kurama liked to think he stuck everything up his butt. That look was immediately seen and misinterpreted, leaving the demon to watch Kurama storm away, furious. Hiei scratched his neck, knowing that could have gone better, but for the life of him, he had no idea how to go about patching it up again. He decided this time, that time might be the best remedy to heal this.

----------------

Thank you for the reviews, and here you go! -hands out cookies- I had no idea you liked this so much!


	5. Fools

Ahhh another day, another chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews. You're too kind!

I'm not going to put I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho on here anymore, because I've said it enough to spill my brains out with it. I don't own them. Wish I did, but that would be cruel. :D

---------------------------------------------------------

As time went by Kurama and Hiei had stopped talking entirely. The second month from when this all began, Kurama was folding his clothes, thinking about what had gone on between them. His eyes watered a little as he frowned thinking of the selfish boy he who had broken his heart.

Kurama put a shirt in one of his drawers quietly, repeating the process with the rest over and over again as he played out what had happened through his mind over and over again. Determination won over once more and he was himself again. He didn't need Hiei. He never did. Why would he need someone who didn't return his love?

Finishing the clothes, Kurama walked outside, steps forceful and true. He walked alone to Genkai's, but the solitude was welcome this time. A sort of clearness relieved his mind. What had he done? Was it too late? It didn't take him long to realize that his mistake could cost their friendship forever. He did need that. He was sure of what he needed to do. As much as his heart ached for the fire koorime, he would put it aside and be the best friend he possibly could. Hiei couldn't choose to love, it rarely happened that way. It just…happened on it's own. Kurama could handle that. It was time to stop being a baby about it and reunite with his friend. A weak smile returned for the first time in those two months. A simple mistake wouldn't drown them in a vast mist.

-----------------

Hiei walked on his own through the park, a cloud hanging over him. In truth he missed the fox. He was the only one he could really talk to. He could barely look at him when he managed to sense him in the crowds of humans. He wanted to mentally comfort the fox, though he knew it would do no good. He would always be beside his friend. He loved him. Maybe not romantically, and definitely not aloud, but he did all the same. He missed him.

Hiei looked down at the ground. He thought about what it would be like to never see those emerald eyes acknowledging him. It tore him inside. He never meant to hurt the boy…in fact that was what he was trying to avoid the whole time. He wanted to take the fox in his arms once more…more likely let the fox take him back, to make peace and go back to the way things were. Nothing had happened with Yusuke, and he had no one who could ever replace Kurama. It bit him hard to think that he would never be able to speak with his friend without that smoky cloud in between them both. Hiei's garnet eyes flashed up at his friend walking alone. He made a silent promise to remain loyal to his friend…

---------------------

Yusuke was a little down that day. He was staring up at the sky. It was cloudy today, somewhat reflecting his mood. He was worried for his friends. Kurama and Hiei seemed so down, separated. He shamefully enjoyed Hiei's openness since the koorime no longer had his fox to talk to. Yusuke frowned, nose wrinkling at the thought. It wasn't right. He should have tried harder to get them back together. Something was holding him back though. Ever since Hiei left him after that tickle attack, they seemed to open up.

He took a deep breath and got up, walking with a sort of rhythm. It wasn't going to do anyone any good to be gloomy. He put on a smile and headed to find Hiei. That was the only thing good about this awkward business between the fox and koorime. He got to talk to Hiei. Sometimes he would struggle to say something, but Hiei was definitely more open. Yusuke smirked, seeing Hiei standing there, looking a little lost in space. He grinned and ran up to give him an extra push back to the real world, but Hiei anticipated it and turned.

"Detective."

Yusuke grinned bashfully, an arm behind his head. "Hey! How'd you know I was coming?"

"Your shoes," Hiei replied, letting himself glance sideways at them.

Yusuke shrugged, "Can't help that I don't take dainty steps like you. Anyhow, what are you up to right now?"

Hiei shook his head, "Nothing."

Yusuke smiled warmly. His mind turned thoughtfully to Hiei's affection towards him that day two months ago, joke or not. It surprised Yusuke that nothing had come of it. It surprised Hiei just as much. Yusuke smirked and put an arm around the fire demon. Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly, unsure of what roused Yusuke to get so embarrassingly close. The koorime wasn't that open with the detective, though he wasn't exactly shoving him off either. Sure Yusuke's company was welcome, but he was being too silly. Affectionate, but incredibly silly.

Yusuke stared at Hiei, receiving an odd look from his friend. "Hey Hiei?"

Hiei frowned lightly, slightly pulling away, "Yeah? What?..."

"I could have sworn you were going to get revenge on me," Yusuke blinked.

"For what?" Hiei muttered, honestly having no idea what he had meant to do to Yusuke. If he had meant to do anything, he had already forgotten.

"You know, after I tickled you," Yusuke grinned widely.

"…that's silly. I'm not a child. I don't do that," Hiei said, pulling away.

Yusuke brought him in closer just to bug him, "I thought you had the hots for me, punk,"

Yusuke's tone was so exaggerated and fluttery that Hiei forcefully broke away. He was being made fun of for his game with no ending.

"For you, no," Hiei muttered, "I knew you thought it would be sick, and it meant nothing to me."

Yusuke frowned, "I thought it was affection! Really!"

He couldn't help but burst out laughing. He knew Hiei had just been messing with him. His heart hardened a little at it, though. He had always kind of hoped it had been something more.

"Yeah, whatever," Hiei muttered, annoyed that he was always the target for ridicule.

Yusuke brought Hiei close, nearly getting hit along the way, "Oh, so it was? I'm so flattered!" he laughed, knowing what Hiei meant, but pretending he didn't know just to irk the demon.

Yusuke planted a fat kiss on Hiei's cheek, infuriating the demon as he wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Hiei! I knew you cared!"

Emerald eyes locked onto the two silently, sharpening. "…am I interrupting?" the kitsune asked the two quietly.

Yusuke and Hiei both looked up with a bit of flush. They had been joking with each other, however mean it may have been, but they certainly didn't want to make it public out to their friends, least of all the healing Kurama. Indeed the fox looked quite ticked, all feelings of remorse very tossed aside for the moment.

"I see.." he nearly hissed, though trying to keep as calm as possible. And to think he was going to apologize to that childish koorime, and his fury with Yusuke was already curling into jealousy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for now. I'm quite proud of this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

-skips off-


	6. What is Love after all?

Ooh thank you so much for your reviews…I'm so cruel to Kurama. I learned from the best, though. I know you're out there Youko, reading this. Ha ha…

But Kurama will get his sweet revenge, don't worry I do love that oversensitive brilliant minded fox.

-------------------------------------

Conclusion. Kurama walked slowly from the area where he had caught two embracing, his clover colored eyes dulled. Heaving a sigh, he continued on lacking the energy to yell or think or laugh it away. It didn't matter. It was all the same. What was Hiei still doing here? He should have just stayed where he belonged in demon world. What was keeping in this world that hated him as much as he hated it?

_Whatever._

His mind was playing games with him. Could he have been that much in denial? Hiei loved Yusuke, and that was all there was to it. Yusuke of course was just playing, but he could tell that Hiei was secretly enjoying the attention. Assuming again… He shouldn't do it. How was he to know that Yusuke didn't enjoy it as well? Kurama just wanted to break down and release all the feelings he had so they would go away. Yusuke was his friend. He never meant-

Awe struck Kurama with such lightning force that he nearly jumped. Yusuke was the one who broke them up with that exclamation! Yusuke was the only one the koorime had left to open up to. Yusuke was the one who held his only love in his arms, joke or not. Was this all a scheme to get Hiei all his own! Subconsciously or not, it was happening, and the human reaped all the benefits of it! Him. He wasn't even half demon./ How hypocritical of Hiei! What a…no…yes he had the right to be angry. He led him to believe…to believe…

Kurama sat, exasperated, on a bench behind him. He wanted to tear his heart out. His stomach growled, but it felt good to think of hunger rather than Hiei. He hated that name. Hiei. It was like venom. Like a toxin he wanted to spit out every time it formed on his-

His heart leapt as he saw Hiei directly in front of him, staring curiously at the melodramatic fox.

"..Kurama stop it," came the forceful order from the koorime.

Hiei's eyes sharpened, full of suppressed emotion. He suddenly took Kurama by the shoulders and moved in, Kurama having nowhere to go, a bench behind him. Kurama's eyes widened half with hate, half curiosity.

After a long pause Hiei leaned in to the fox's ear. "I do love you…"

Was it a mockery or was Hiei being sincere? What gave him the gall to utter those words after that embrace with Yusuke. He had to have known his feelings were read. And still… those trickling words caught Kurama in the koorime's delicate web.

_I did NOT accept. I merely saved you the fall._

--

I love writing two chapters a day. It's very refreshing. Keep up those reviews. I look forward to them everyday. Thank you so much.

Oh, and the next chapter is very action packed, otherwise I would have written further. I didn't want to leave you hanging in the middle of dialog action.

----spoiler alert---

-

-

-

-

-

/ This is before the gang knows of Yusuke's demon connections.


	7. Black and White

I'm sorry about poor Kurama, but the anticipated moment is about to occur, so stop reading this header and get to the action!

----------------------------------------------------

Kurama forcefully stood up, nearly knocking the unsuspecting koorime to the ground. Rather than looking angry at the shove, Hiei looked reproachful. Kurama wanted to just hit him. But he couldn't. How could he hit the one he had given his heart to? But how couldn't he express his anger to the one who had torn him in two? Especially after that mockery.

"What is that?" Kurama snapped, "You never cared a dime for me!"

Hiei frowned, "You're such a selfish _human_."

With that Hiei was tackled to the ground in a single swift motion. "What the hell do you want? Why do you keep rubbing it in my face? You're such a cruel-"

"Shut up for one moment, fox!" Hiei snapped, deliberately cutting into the sentence.

Kurama looked as if he were at the point of tears, "I don't want to fight with you Hiei, but you keep pushing me! You make me want to hate you!"

Hiei nearly snarled, "I'm not insincere! I meant it! I do. You and your rosy minded fantasies see black or white. It's highly annoying, more so considering the situation at hand. I do not love you in some romantic delusional way. Nor do I dislike you. In fact I care for you, I really do love you, with all that's in me to feel that way."

With the snapping tone of that statement, Kurama looked at Hiei in sheer disbelief. But there was some truth…Kurama looked at his current position, towering over the koorime as he had done that sorry moment at Genkai's. He left him with (what he suspected Hiei felt) no option but to accept or refuse.

"Don't toy with me, Hiei…You're just one big excuse after another. You do not love me, so don't insist that you do. You've gone too far."

"No….Kurama….it was you that went too far. I'm not repeating myself. I rarely apologize more than once. You can take it….or leave it. I am going."

Going…Going _where_?...It was to that human detective wasn't it? Jealousy flooded his senses. Kurama frowned and sighed. "Alright,"

Hiei glanced back, a slight wrinkle at his nose.

"Alright…Hiei, don't go. If it really was an apology and I suppose an explanation…I'll take it. I think you did a messy job of it, but it's here," Kurama said walking to catch up.

The two walked alongside each other, a dark cloud between them. Both were content for the moment. Kurama knew Hiei wasn't with Yusuke, and Hiei was able to walk the closest he had been allowed to his best friend.

A young red headed guy, a bit larger than Kurama ran up to the two. "Hey, Hiei! I haven't seen you in forever! Where the heck have you been? We missed ya! Heh I'm just kiddin' and you probably didn't miss us a lot either. But it was weird not having you eavesdrop. Or…whatever you do. I guess we did miss ya."

The grinning Kazuma Kuwabara patted the stone cold Kurama on his shoulder. "Hey what's wrong, guys? Did I miss something? Ah, whatever. Everyone's up at Genkai's if you wanna come with!"

Hiei looked "game" for the first time in a very long time. A little too "game" in Kurama's opinion. Just by the quickness in step, he could tell Hiei was looking forward to reunite with Yusuke, who could probably care less about a romantic relationship with Hiei. He had Keiko to himself, what more could he want. Kurama looked dazed for a moment, and suddenly smiled smugly, following with as much enthusiasm as Hiei, his eyes the only indicator rather than step.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is going to have to be split in two sections as you can tell. It leaves me more paper for details in Kurama's scheme.

Enjoy!

And again, thank you for the reviews! I've got myself some regulars! Just between you and me, once you guys post your reviews, I'm up and ready for another chapter. They're like my red bull haha.


	8. Flutter

Ah, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, I was in a dorm at college all week with no computer. Here 'goes!

--------------------------------

The group was finally back together again, and the tense air around everyone faded when Kurama and Hiei entered. They were back and it would all go back to normal. Hiei's garnet eyes turned to Yusuke softly. The more he was around the detective, the more he felt attached to him. The koorime joined Yusuke, very clearly leaving Kurama's side. Why leave the fox trailing if he wouldn't understand? Whatever.

Yusuke flushed seeing Hiei so bluntly leaving Kurama, probably one of the only others in the group that noticed. It wasn't that his heart was aching for Hiei as it had kind of pulled sometimes when they would sit together, it was that nasty look from Kurama directed right at him. How was he ever going to make it up to him?

"Hey..Hiei.." Yusuke trailed, wishing Hiei and Kurama would have made up rather than irritate each other.

Hiei's red eyes flashed dangerously at Yusuke. He was in a pretty bad mood.

"Yusuke," the demon greeted wispily.

Kurama's eyes narrowed caustically as he heard the small greeting. As if Hiei were angry with him. What could Hiei possibly be mad at him for? He, himself, had the only right to be angry. That just put the icing on the cake.

"Keiko," Kurama greeted.

Keiko looked up naively. That was weird. She was used to Kurama talking with her, but she was rarely greeted first. He hadn't said a thing to Yusuke. Was that because of Hiei? She knew he was mad at Hiei, but she hoped it wasn't the others too.

"Er…Hi Kurama," she greeted back cheerfully.

Kurama walked over to Keiko and sat beside her, Yusuke not really minding much. Hiei hadn't even noticed. Or at least pretended not to.

Hiei's eyes were set on Yusuke's hands. He was realizing more and more that he liked the boy. Every moment they had he wanted to take his hand. But how awkward would that be? Not only did Yusuke have a girlfriend, but would he even accept that sort of relationship? Sure, they got along, but he himself couldn't admit he loved the boy. Sure, he liked him…he liked him. Just a crush. A passing crush. Best leave it like that as long as he could.

_You can do it, just grab his hand._

_Not in front of all of these people!_

_Do it, it's your chance! You won't get this chance again!_

_Kurama's right over there idiot._

_You've got to do it._

_I…can't_

_Yes you can. He won't. It's your move!_

_But it will scare him away._

_Just do it. Hurry! Do it._

_I…can't…I can't._

_…Now!_

A small hand suddenly took Yusuke's for a quick squeeze. It surprised Yusuke as he turned to see Hiei flushing, looking away. Yusuke's thumb ran over Hiei's hand as Hiei's heart skipped a beat. Hiei brushed back before inching his hand away to not get caught. He smiled.

Yusuke was grinning already, just happy. He always wondered if there was something more. For now, he was right. It just made him happy.

Hiei's thoughts were thicker running over all the possibilities, but over their silent conversation, Yusuke had accepted him. He couldn't rid himself of that tiny curve of a smile. It was too much. He genuinely liked Yusuke. This was what he wanted. He was sure.

Kurama didn't miss that moment for the life of him. His eyes were now glued on the two, emerald eyes glistening wildly. So it was true.. no more assuming. It was time for some action.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I thought that was cute, so I'm cutting this chapter here. I'll write one more today, then two more tomorrow ciao:)


	9. So Close Yet So Far Away

Thank you all for the reviews! Thanks for the chapter before the last too! (I forgot to put that there. I'm still waking up from my week at college lol)

--------------------------------------------

Yusuke got up, looking back lightly at Hiei, before heading outside.

"uh…Yusuke?" Keiko trailed, staring at the boy, "Is something wrong?"

"Naw…I'll be back. I'm just going to take a quick walk. Anyone want to come with?"

Hiei stood up silently before Keiko could respond. She sat in silence unsure of what to say. Hiei just needed someone to talk to. She smiled a little. "See you guys later."

Hiei glanced back at Keiko sideways. He had never found her incredibly interesting. He wondered for a moment what Yusuke saw in her. He supposed she was loyal. That must have been it.

Yusuke took Hiei's hand as soon as they were outside, surprising the koorime. Hiei glanced down at their hands before up at Yusuke. He smiled again. Yusuke's hand ran around Hiei's softly. They were cupped and finally held that way.

They stopped at a thickly wooded area. Yusuke looked tenderly at Hiei. "I like you, too."

Hiei nodded, shyly looking away for a moment.

"But it won't work," Yusuke said gravely.

Hiei turned his garnet eyes to Yusuke's chocolate ones.

"Why..?"

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Hiei as he slipped him into a tight hug. Hiei's slender arms crept up to embrace Yusuke as well.

"We're both taken by someone else. It's not love…it's just an infatuation."

Hiei looked up to Yusuke briefly, terror in his eyes. "Maybe on your part," soft tears built up hotly, but they were well kept without escaping to his cheeks.

Yusuke squeezed him lightly, "Would you be willing to give up Kurama to be with me? He's your best friend."

Hiei blinked away the tears and shook his head. It wasn't the reaction that Yusuke had expected. But it sure made the situation easier on his part.

"Hiei…the only way we can be together is to be apa-"

Keiko walked up from behind them, eyes concerned, though quite confused. She didn't speak a word. Backing up a little, she turned and walked back to the temple. Kurama watched smugly from one of the windows. "It wouldn't have worked, anyway.."

-------------------------------------------------

Alright this is starting to wrap up! 2 more chapters left! I cut this a little short because it seemed right. Um…and with two more chapters, there'll be a bit more drama and a bittersweet ending I'm hoping. So read and review. Again thank you for your reviews!


	10. A Happy Ending

Alright I decided to finish this off in one chapter. So this is the last one. Perfect timing for college, and I hope you like the ending. I'm somewhat pleased with it. I can understand if you aren't.

----------------------------

Keiko returned to Genkai's and sat beside Kurama. She looked phased. Kurama looked delicately at her. "What is it?" In truth he was anxious.

"Kurama, make up with Hiei. It's not Yusuke's job to keep you both together," came the unexpected curt reply.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. Hadn't she seen the couple first hand? He could have sworn he saw her witness them together. What was wrong with her? Was she in some sort of denial?... Well all the better. Yusuke didn't deserve to lose her. He had acted wrongly in telling Keiko to check on them. Jealousy had gotten to him.

"Alright…"

--

Hiei and Yusuke stood in each other's arms. They had both seen Keiko's entrance and suddenly it was all clear to them. Yusuke knew that to take Hiei, they would have to leave the group. He didn't want that. Not for a little crush. A little infatuation that would pass.

Hiei stared into those chocolate eyes somberly. He understood as well. Being with Yusuke would mean betraying Kurama. Silently they both chose to end it. In truth, the more involved they were would bring them both further apart. Yusuke was right. Who could tell there was so much wisdom in that punk kid?

Yusuke leaned in and brushed his dry lips against Hiei's. Hiei's hand clutched Yusuke's shirt tightly. He didn't want to let go…

--

--

--

--

--

Later that year Yusuke and Keiko were sitting just outside the temple looking out on to the great stairs. Yusuke snugly wrapped an arm around Keiko as he spotted the kitsune and koorime ascending up the steps.

Keiko turned to Yusuke inquisitively, "Is everything back to the way it was?"

"No, Keiko…I think…it's better."

Keiko looked on to the two, eyes delicately calculating their relationship. She wasn't stupid. Yusuke and Hiei had been together. Out of friendship or lack of it, she seemed to understand. If it made it easier, and it wasn't taken to heart…even if it was…Yusuke chose her…Either way it made her happy. Yusuke made it right again. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

--

"Are you happy, Hiei?"

A soft pause distanced the two.

"Yes, fox."

Was romance necessary? Was it even void?

"I'm glad…"

The silence between them solidified their relationship, strangely.

"And Yusuke?" the koorime spoke.

The kitsune's emerald eyes turned to the young demon.

"Never a problem.."

A soft hand reached for Kurama's cupping it. Garnet eyes closed.

"…."

Both looked up to see Keiko and Yusuke. Destiny had a funny sense of humor.

----------------------------------

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I'm ending it short. College and lack of inspiration. This was the only way fit I saw to end it. Well...there it is.


End file.
